Delusional Inheritant
by Netsu Miji
Summary: 13 years after the events of Delusional Modsouls, all seems normal... for a Soul Reaper family, anyway. Azi and Ichira have grown into skilled Soul Reapers, and a third child was born! But this all seems to matter not, for Azi has been drawn to something. It tells him right from wrong, and it's telling him that his family is an obstacle in his path to greatness. Recap inside.


Summary

Welcome back enjoyers of Delusional Modsouls. For those who have not read the latter, fear not, for I give you a short recap of past events. Ahem, having defeated Kageroza without Nozomi having to give her own life, Ichigo's and the others' lifes returned to normal. Nozomi and Ichigo slowly fell into a love that led to marriage. During their honeymoon, a night of passion was misinterpreted as abuse by a small group of modsouls, who hate the past attempts of the Soul Reapers to wipe out their kind. Nozomi was kidnapped, and taken under their leader Ozan's wing. Ichigo fell into a deep depression during the entire dilemma. After determining that Nozomi was too far corrupted by Ichigo's "influence", Ozan decided it was best to execute her. After a life-or-death struggle with Ozan, who made it apparent that he had done research in hollowfication by transforming into a grotesque monster, Nozomi was left lifeless by Ozan's hands. In a final act of hatred for both Ozan and himself for failing to protect Nozomi, Ichigo impaled both Ozan and himself on his own sword. Nozomi was brought back by a modsoul-healing serum made by Ozan, but it didn't work on Ichigo. For two months she trained to protect the two children she would be having soon. Former enemies Shizuno, Zenas, Ijana, and Daichi abandoned all delusions of being hunted by Soul Reapers and began helping Soul Society rid the districts of hollows. As if by miracle, Ichigo was revived by technology made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who later destroyed the machine he used to revive Ichigo to prevent anyone from knowing he did anyone a favor. Nozomi gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl that she and Ichigo named Azionois and Ichira. After a long-awaited reunion with their home, Nozomi and Ichigo would live in peace for 13 years. And now we are brought to this stage...

**Chapter 1: Blue Moon vs. Getsuga Inheritant**

On a morning like the one 13 years earlier, Ichigo awoke under the sheets with Nozomi lying next to him. She had one arm on his chest and the other under his neck while she used his pec as a pillow. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. "Wakey, wakey." he said into her ear. He shook her a little until her eyes opened a little.

"Ichigo." she said in annoyance, "Let me sleep." She rolled over only to let Ichigo grab her around the waist and kiss her neck. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ichigo!" she said half moaning. But Ichigo stopped when he heard the tip-tap of little feet. The doorknob turned and a little orange-haired boy came running in.

"Mommy!" he yelled happily as he jumped into the air and on to Nozomi's stomach.

Nozomi smiled and picked him up. "Hey, Koreo." she said childishly. Nozomi rubbed her nose against her son's.

Koreo giggled and reached for her as she raised him higher and higher. She let him down, and he crawled over to Ichigo.

"Hey, Lil' Ichi. Ready for breakfast?" he asked excitedly. Koreo nodded rapidly, saying uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! "Alright, let me get dressed first."

Ichigo slipped into some clothes along with Nozomi and said, "Alright, come on!" Ichigo crouched low enough for the 5-year-old to climb up his back and on to his shoulder.

Koreo made sure he was secure, put his hands on his father's head and said, "Mush!" pointing forward at the door. Ichigo and Nozomi laughed at their silly child.

Ichigo took Koreo into the kitchen, where Ichira was already cooking breakfast. She turned to see her parents coming in and said, "Good morning Mom, and Dad."

"Good morning, Ichira!" Nozomi said as if her daughter was still Koreo's age.

"Mom." was all Ichira said in complaint.

Ichigo smelled the food she was cooking as he sat Koreo down in a chair. "You take after your aunt Yuzu, you know that?"

"Yeah, Dad. You tell me that every morning."

"Speaking of siblings," said Nozomi, "Where's your brother?"

Ichira scooped some of the food on to a plate and said, "Azi's out back, training."

Ichigo and Nozomi sighed. "Again?" said Ichigo, "He's been at it for weeks."

"I'll go check on him." said Nozomi as she headed to the back door. She could see him through the glass door. He was lying on the ground with sweat covering his entire face. Nozomi slid open the door and walked out to him. He looked up at her when her shadow shaded his face. "Do you think it's time to come inside." she asked.

"No." was all he said. He used his zanpakuto to pull himself off of the ground.

"Honey, it's okay if you haven't learned bankai yet. There are a lot of Soul Reapers that haven't-"

"I have to." he said before trying, once more, to activate his bankai. But before he could even try, he fell to his knees panting.

"Come on." said Nozomi. She put an arm over her shoulder and escorted him to his body. "Genki, time to switch out." she ordered.

Azi's soul candy looked up from his manga and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Genki transferred from Azi's body and into the mouth of the lion-head necklace around Azi's neck. Azi tiredly reentered his body and slowly walked his way inside. He sat on the couch hanging his head in disappointment. He was beginning to think that his Aogetsu wasn't meant to be controlled by him.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Azi." said Ichira, bringing him some breakfast. "It took me a long time to learn bankai."

"But I've been at it longer than you." he pointed out as he took the bowl of rice from her hands.

"Well then that just means yours will be stronger than mine." she said assuringly.

It was odd when Azionois talked so much. He usually only spoke when he had to, like to activate Aogetsu's shikai.

"If that's the case, then I can't wait to see your bankai any longer! I'll help you train, Son!" said Ichigo with an Isshin-esque tone.

"AFTER breakfast." said Nozomi.

They did as suggested and ate breakfast before starting. They thought it best to go to Urahara's to train, since a fight between them could get destructive.

Ichigo and Azi swallowed their soul candies. Their bodies fell to the floor beneath them. "Remember, Kon, Nozomi isn't afraid to hit my body if you try something stupid." said Ichigo.

Kon sat up and said, "Yeah, I learned that last time." he would be sure to cover his groin the next time that happened. Genki didn't have anything to worry about. The worst thing he did was get Azi's shoes dirty.

"Wanna race?" asked Ichigo.

Azi grunted a "yes" and they got in their starting positions.

"Ready... set... GO!" and with that, they were off, flash-stepping through the city, on top of houses, off building walls and through the windy air. Once the Urahara shop was in sight, Azi, in the heat of the competition, threw on his hollow mask and used his increased speed to win the race. Azi removed it when he made it to the door of the shop. "Hey." said Ichigo. He stopped next to his son and smacked him in the back of the head. "What'd I tell you about using hollowification?"

"Emergencies only?" Azi said under his breath.

"That's right." Ichigo slid open the door. Urahara scared them, as he stood right behind it when they opened it.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming by today." he said. "Let me guess. Bankai training?"

"How did you know?" asked Ichigo.

"Are you kidding? It's all he's been trying to acheive for a month." Urahara said pointing at Azi. "Anyway, you're free to use the training room for as long as you want."

"Thanks." said Ichigo, running past Kisuke and toward the training area. However he was intercepted by a certain red-headed modsoul.

Zenas jumped out of nowhere and grappled on to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" she shouted excitedly. She got off of him. "Long time, no see."

"It's only been a week, though." said Ichigo.

Zenas stood up and turned to Azi. "Is your son still learning about bankai?"

"Yeah." Azi answered for him.

"Huh. Well you know what kid? You may not have had as easy a time learning bankai as your father here, but I can tell you're gonna grow up to be just like him. Well, except for this green hair of yours." she said grabbing a lock of green hair.

Speaking of green hair, Shizuno came peeking around the corner. "I thought I heard a familiar voice." he said walking down the short hallway toward them. "Hey, Ichigo and guy."

"It's Azionois." Azi corrected in a quiet voice.

"Whatever."

"Come on, we have to train." said Ichigo, who was already on his way down to the training area.

Azi slipped past the two modsouls and followed his father. After he reached the bottom of the ladder, he was just barely able to block an attack from Ichigo. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, watch your mouth. You have to be ready for anything." said Ichigo.

Azi pushed and flew back for breathing room. "Right, like Granddad says."

Ichigo could remember all the times he complained about his dad doing and saying things that were supposed to improve his fighting. He never thought he'd be using the same advice with his own son. This walk down Memory Lane almost cost him the match, for Azi came close to disabling him. Luckily his sword was just in the way.

"Whoa! Too close." he yelled.

"Focus." Azi grinned.

"Well, aren't you talkative today?" Ichigo laughed. "If you're so confident, why don't I use bankai?"

Azi blinked in surprise, but shot a look that said "Go ahead."

Ichigo smiled and shouted, "Bankai!" letting loose a burst of energy and wind. When the dust settled Ichigo announced, "Tensa Zangetsu."

The smile faded when he saw his son about to use the power that he inherited from him. "Getsuga Tensho!" A large, blue fang zoomed toward him, ripping through the ground on the way.

Ichigo flash-stepped out of the way. He was pretty impressed. Azi used the time it took his dad to activate bankai to launch that attack. But now it was time to test his defense. "Ready?" he didn't give his son time to answer. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The red and black variant of the Getsuga Tensho was something that Azi had grown used to dodging. This time was no different. He simply flash-stepped out of the way. "Don't forget, we're here for bankai training."

"I know." Ichigo's face suddenly turning grim. "Azi, I have a late birthday present for you." Azi lowered his sword and looked at his father with a perplexed face. "Today, I'm gonna train you the same way Yoruichi trained me."

Azi was shocked, and wondered if he was serious. When Ichigo revealed the Tenshintai doll he was told about, he knew he was. "But that's... you mean it?"

Ichigo was glad his son was so speechless, but knew the risk. "I was testing your skill to make sure that you'd be prepared for this." he tossed the tenshintai doll to him. "You know what to do, right?"

Azi caught it and nodded slowly. This was it, the moment he longed for. The moment his zanpakuto would materialize and train him to learn bankai. He held the tip of the blade to tenshintai and waited a few seconds before plunging it into it. Aogetsu disappeared like he knew it would and Aogetsu materialized between he and Ichigo.

Aogetsu shaded his eyes from the artificial sun. Once he apparently grew used to it he removed it and looked at Azi. "I just have to assume you pulled me here for a reason. Bankai training. I know, I heard you."

Ichigo took notice that Aogetsu looked like Tensa Zangetsu when he fought him in his inner world. The only differences being Aogetsu had a blue version of Tensa Zangetsu's clothes, pale skin, and white hair.

"Then you know that you're gonna be here for a while." said Ichigo.

Aogetsu sighed, "Fine, then I'll train you the same way Zangetsu did it. I'd watch my head if I were you, Ichigo." Suddenly hundreds of swords fell from the air and plunged themselves into the ground.

Ichigo and Azi screamed as they dodged the rain of zanpakuto. Once it stopped, Aogetsu stared at them as if they were idiots. "Grab a sword, and hope it's the real one, or you're dead. Got it?" he said picking up the nearest sword.

Azi reached behind him and pulled took up and arm. "Got it."

Aogetsu nodded. "Getsuga Tensho."


End file.
